Relación:Finn y Rachel
thumb|Finchel La relación entre Finn y Rachel es una relación de noviazgo y una de las tres principales parejas de Glee. También son conocidos como Finchel (Proveniente de Fin'n y Ra'chel). Este nombre se hizo oficial durante el episodio Furt, donde Finn dice que a su noviazgo con Rachel lo llamaban de esa forma dentro del club Glee. Historias por Episodio [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Finn entra al club Glee. Historia Por Episodios Primera Temporada: Finn se mete al club glee, y conoce a Rachel Se revela que Finn es novio de Quinn. tambien se revela que Finn una vez tiro huevos a la casa de Rachel y en vez de perdonarla,le dice que no quiere ser el chico que le lanza huevos a la gente. 'Showmance' r thumb|282px|Primer beso de Finn y Rachel Finn dice que le gustó lo que Rachel dijo durante el Club de Celibato. Ellos se dan suprimer beso. Finn se besa con Rachel, pero se excita, y se va, dejando a Rachel bastante confundida. 'Acafellas' Finn se siente orgulloso de Rachel al despedir a Dakota Stanley. 'Preggers' Finn se supone que va a tener un bebe junto a Quinn, dejando claro que entre el y Rachel no puede haber algo. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Finn invita a Rachel a los bolos, y ellos se besan nuevamente. Esto es sólo para que Finn lleve de vuelta a Rachel al Glee Club, ya que ella lo había abandonado para poder ser parte del musical de la escuela. Rachel deja el club, y Finn la besa para tratar de convencerla de volver al club. Rachel se entera de que Quinn esta embarazada de Finn y le da una cachetada. 'Vitamin D' Finn mira los pechos de Rachel, durante una entrevista, en la emfermeria admite que esta enamorado de dos chicas, Quinn y Rachel. 'Throwdown' Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que ella fuera más como Rachel, ya que ella se preocupaba por ellos. Finn aprecia que Rachel le de a Jacob su ropa interior para que no revele que Quinn está embarazada. 'Mash-Up' Cuando Quinn limpia la cara del granizado a Finn, Rachel mira a Finn, pero cuando Puck canta Sweet Caroline para impresionar a Rachel, Finn se ve algo celoso. Cuando Rachel se besa con Puck imagina que se besa con Finn en vez de Puck. Rachel sale con Puck, pero a Finn parece no importarle. 'Wheels' Finn ayuda a Rachel con una reparación de una silla de ruedas y Rachel dice que a la gente no le gusta ella generalmente, a lo que Finn responde que a el si le agrada. Rachel tambien ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a Quinn y al bebe. 'Ballad' Finn mira el trasero de Rachel cuando canta "Endless Love" con Will Shuester. Rachel tiene un enamoramiento con Will Shuester, olvidando a Finn. 'Hairography' Finn se encuentra bastante sorprendido con el nuevo look de Rachel, cuando la ve por primera vez. Rachel le dice a Kurt que tiene sentimientos hacia Finn. Más tarde en el episodio Finn le dice a Rachel que le gusta la manera en como se vestia antes en vez de su nuevo look. : Kurt engaña a Rachel para intentar quedarse con Finn, lo que hace que Rachel se sienta como una tonta frente a Finn ya que le dio el look de una "triste payasa prostituta" lo que ha Finn no le gusta. Finn se va avegornzado de su cita con Rachel. Al final del episodio Finn le dice a Quinn que la quiere mientras Rachel y Kurt observan eso y ven como Finn y Quinn se van felices por los pasillos de la escuela. Mattress :''' Rachel le pide a Finn que sean capitanes, el acepta y tienen un momento cantando. Finn falta a la secion de fotos y Rachel se enoja. Sectionals Finn regresa al club, para ayudarlos en las seccionales, y le dice a Rachel que es tiempo para tomar el reflector y cantar. El sonrie y le dice que no lo arruine. Hell-O Finn y Rachel son pareja en este episodio, segun Rachel, pero el termina con ella; Mas tarde Finn le pregunta si pueden volver a ser novios, pero ella no lo mira ala cara y le dice que no deberian estar mas tiempo juntos para evitar el drama en el club, cuando en realidad ella esta saliendo con Jesse. Pero Finn le dice que no es el tipo que conoces en una tienda de musica al que puedes mandar a volar, y que no se rinde tan facil, dejando claro que no se rendira con Rachel Mientras que Finn y Rachel intentan ir a algo mas serio Finn sale en una cita con Brittany y Santana. y Finn termina con Rachel, Rachel canta Gives You Hell. Rachel conoce a Jesse, y se enamora de el. dejando a Finn con el corazon roto. al final del episodio le miente a Finn sobre Jesse: ella tampien tiene el corazon roto, y durante la presentacion de New Direction de Hello Goodbye. Rachel se va en lagrimas del escenario The Power Of Madonna ''': Ellos cantan Borderline/Open Your Heart haciendo obvio que ambos tienen sentimienos el uno al otro. Finn se acuesta con Santana, pero el dice que no siente nada despues de tener relaciones con ella, mostrando que de verdad ama a Rachel Finn tiene sexo con santana, y Rachel le miente a Finn sobre que tubo sexo con Jesse. 'Bad Reputation' Rachel hace un video musical de Run Joey Run, con Finn/Jesse/Puck, remarcando que los tres se morian por ella, enojando a los tres; Finn dice que eso es basura. 'Laryngitis' Finn ayuda a Rachel a darse cuenta que no ha perdido su voz. Finn acompaña a Rachel al doctor, donde le pregunta que cuando se dara cuenta que el es mejor que Jesse, y Finn canta Jessie's Girl para demostrarle que es mejor que Jesse 'Dream On' Jesse ayuda a Rachel a buscar a su mama. 'Funk' Despues de que Rachel y Jesse terminaran, Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline le lanzan huevos a Rachel, y Finn defiende a Rachel. 'Journey to Regionals' thumb|Finchel en el disco Journey To Regionals A Favor: Despues de enterarse que Sue seria una juez en las regionales, todo el club se deprime, y Finn agarra coraje y le dice que deberia ser mas optimista como co-capitana del club, y ella lo besa. En las regionales cuando estan a punto de cantar "Faithfully" Finn le dice a rachel que la ama. Despues d elas regionales ellos se toman de las manos mientras Will y puck canatan "Over the Rainbow", y Rachel se recuesta en los hombros de Finn mientras enlazan manos, y la temporada termina. Segunda Temporada [[Audition|'Audition']] Por culpa de Rachel Sunshine se va a Vocal Adrenaline y todos se esnojan, Finn habla con Rachel y ella piensa que el le va a terminar pero el le dice que nunca va a terminar con ella y se besan. [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] Finn le pregunta a Rachel si ella está bien con él al no estar en el equipo de fútbol y ella dice que sí, porque ella no tiene que imaginarse en la canción qué catara para él si se va el hospital porque se lesionó en el campo o corriendo con algunas animadora. Finn se enoja con ella y no la defiende cuando Brittany y Santana se burlan de su ropa. Cuando Rachel aparece en el colegio llevaba un traje de zorra, Finn se siente incómodo porque todos los chicos la están mirando. Pronto se da cuenta de que si su relación va a funcionar, tienen que darse un poco de espacio, ella le da su bendición para volver a formar parte del equipo de fútbol, si puede. Después Finn vuelve al equipo, Rachel cambia su ropa y le da dos opciones: ella o el equipo de fútbol. Después, Rachel se disculpa, y canta "The Only Exception" a Finn. Finn sonrie a lo largo de toda la canción. [[Grilled Cheesus|'Grilled Cheesus ']] Rachel le dice a Finn que si un día se llega a casar sus hijos deben ser criados como judíos,este acepta,se besan y ella le deja tocar sus pechos. [[Duets|'Duets']] Rachel y Finn hacen equipo pero quieren que Sam gane el concurso. Ellos cantan Don't Go Breaking My Heart . Rachel dice que Finn la inspira a que sea una mejor persona y se besan. Sam le pregunta a Finn que si tiene sentimientos hacia Quinn todavia a lo que el le dice que el ama a Rachel. Cuando el Sr. Schuester revela a los ganadores (Sam y Quinn), Finn le dice a Rachel "We did it, babe" (Lo hicimos nena). 'The Rocky Horror Glee show' ambos son escogidos com protagonistas [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] Hay una escena de Finn y Rachel lo que en el comienzo de este episodio es un flashback de Finn. En Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Finn le canta a Rachel. [[Furt|'Furt']] Finn le dice a Santana que no quiere decirle a Rachel que él y ella tuvieron relaciones sexuales porque ama a Rachel y no quiere herir sus sentimientos. Rachel camina sin conocimiento de su conversación. Después sale Santana, Rachel muestra su vestido a Finn, que dice que se ve increíble. Se da cuenta de que él se ve un poco preocupado, pero él simplemente dice que él realmente la ama. Ella le contesta lo mismo. Durante la ceremonia en la boda de Carole y Burt, ambos, junto con el resto del club de Glee, cantan "Marry You". Después Carole y Burt intercambian algunas palabras, Finn mira a Rachel, que derrama una lágrima y comparte una sonrisa con él. Durante la realización de "Just the Way You Are", Finn le sonríe a Rachel y más tarde, se los ve bailar juntos y felices. [[A Very Glee Christmas|'A Very Glee Christmas']] Rachel besa a Finn cuando están en busca de un árbol, aunque se niega a reiniciar la relación y oficialmente termina. Sin embargo, mientras el Sr. Schuester decora árboles, comparten una mirada, y después de que Rachel mire hacia otro lado, Finn mantiene la mirada unos instantes más, dando a entender que no puede sobre ella. También cantaron Last Christmas juntos. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' A pesar de que no están oficialmente saliendo más, Finn se ve muy triste cuando Puck y Rachel cantan "Need You Now" juntos. Cuando Rachel, Mercedes y Tina dicen que se unen al equipo de fútbol, Finn se ve impresionado. Cuando las chicas están caminando por el terreno de juego en su equipo de fútbol, Finn sonríe, luego corre hacia Rachel primero y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. También ayuda a Rachel en el juego, señalando el lugar donde necesita estar. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn tiene momentos con Quinn. Sin embargo, él dio un collar a Rachel, y le dice que él cree en ella. Quinn le dice a Finn que él tiene que averiguar lo que está pasando entre Rachel y él, porque él siempre la miraba. Rachel trata de atender a Finn mientras está enfermo. Más tarde, Finn le dice a Rachel que ella tambien es hermosa cuando dice lo bonita que es Quinn. Also, when she asked him if he felt any fireworks with her when he kissed her, he did hesitate, but smiled and was about to reply before she thought she knew his answer, and seemed like he was about to say that he still loved her. He also objects to Rachel saying that there is no place for her with him saying "That's not true." She leaves and decides to focus more on her career. She sings Firework with Finn as her inspiration. thumb|259px [[Comeback|'Comeback']] Finn is still pursing Quinn. However, he supported Rachel's idea to write an original song, and suggests she write an amazing song and prove the rest fo the club wrong. He also says he believes in her, showing he may not be over her and cares for her a great deal. He also says he "liked the Rachel he saw in there today" and thinks "she's Rachel making a comeback". Rachel smiles which hints that she is not over Finn. 'Blame it on the Alcohol' Finn helps Rachel with her original song. They hug and both smile while in each others arms. Finn seems to be over Quinn and spends most of his time at the party with Rachel. In the scene in the choir room, Rachel and Finn are seen sitting next to each other for the first time since their break up and laugh with each other, showing the tension between them has been broken. At the end of the episode, Blaine decides he is "100% gay" and Rachel is not upset. She decides to use this as her song writing inspiration. 'Original Song' Finn ayuda a Rachel con su nueva canción original. En las regionales Rachel y Finn se están mirando el uno al otro durante la presentación de los Trineros de "Candles", hasta que Quinn los interrumpe. Rachel también le dedica "Get it Right" a Finn, y cuando lo canta, él parece muy conmovido y tocado y muestra una sonrisa en su actuación, y casi parece como si fuera a tener una revelación. Rachel y Finn se abrazan al final de su actuación, paralela a la de los regionales en la primera temporada; mintras, Quinn mira celosa. 'New York' Rachel tiene que elegir entre amor y su carrera, pero finalmente elige su carrera y Finn queda con el corazon roto despues de cantarle una balada que es rechazada estando en Nueva York. En medio de las nacionales, Finn y Rachel se besan en medio de su actuacion en el escenario. Eso los hace perder, ya de vuelta al colegio, Finn y Rachel estan juntos y van a escuchar la ultima reunion del Glee Club del año. tercera temporada: en la tercera temporada rachel & finn son novios y hasta hold on to sixteen no han roto ni se han peleado (por excepcion de en the first time en el cual rachel tiene su primera vez con finn) frame|monchele sera de verdad?? Canciones Duetos (Temporada 1) *No Air de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. (Throwdown) *Smile de Lily Allen. (Mattress) *Borderline/Open Your Heart de Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Faithfully de Journey (Journey) Duetos (Temporada 2) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart de Elton John and KiKi Dee. (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again de Billy Preston and Syeeta Wright. (Duets) *Dammit Janet de Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Last Christmas de Wham! (A Very Glee Christmas) *Pretending de Glee. (New York) Otras canciones *You're The One That I Want . (Pilot/Hairography) *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. (Pilot) *Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) *Imagine by John Lennon (Hairography) *You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *Hello Goodbye by The Beatles (Hell-O) *Run Joey Run by David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler (Bad Reputation) *One by U2. (Laryngitis) *SING by My Chemical Romance. (Comeback) Cantadas juntos en una grupo musical *Push It by Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *Somebody To Love by Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Jump by Van Halen (Mattress) *Smile by Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *Like a Prayer by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by Journey. (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) by Journey. (Journey) *One of Us by Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *I Love New York/New York, New York by Madonna/From "On the Town" (New York) *Light Up the World (New York) Categoría:Relación Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Pareja Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel